Meet the Siblings
by Grace Raven
Summary: The group go to a new town and meet the last people they expect to see... especially Alex. Though these new people might cause some complications for the group and will reveal some things about Alex you might not of expected. Plus Anima. WILL BE REWRITEN
1. The Start

Disclaimer: Is it really _that _necessary? I mean it's kinda obvious I don't own Plus Anima. (Angry glares from lawyers) Fine… I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP! Happy now?

Grace Raven quick note: If you haven't read my story Meeting Alex yet then you might not know some of the things I speak about in this story.

**Chapter 1**

"So, what is the name of the next town we're going to?" Nana asked as she brushed her long, light brown hair.

"I think it's called Spring Town," Husky said as he fumbled around with the map.

"I heard that Spring Town is known for meeting up with people you thought you would never see again," Alex said as he stepped out of the bathroom dressed and in his cape and currently drying his blond hair.

"That's just some old myth," Husky said.

"No need to be so skeptical, Husky. Plus anima like yourself exist, so why can't myths?" Alex asked and bent over to be face to face with Husky.

"Not what I meant," Husky said and meet sea blue eyes with dark ocean blue.

"Well whatever," Alex said and stood up. "All I know is that while you guys are there, you might want to buy something other than supplies."

"Why?" Cooro asked innocently.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Alex said.

"Forgot what?" Cooro asked.

"Next week is my birthday," Alex said sadly. Cooro, Husky, and Nana froze while Senri just stared blankly when Alex said those five words because they had all forgotten his birthday.

"Of course we didn't forget," Nana said and laughed nervously.

"You forgot and you know it," Alex sulked.

_How'd he know? _Cooro, Husky, and Nana all thought at the same time.

Alex sighed heavily and said, "As long as you get me a present I'll be fine." He then continued to sulk as he put on his cloak and then his cloak's collar. (A/N Alex's cloak and the cloak's collar are separate. Alex can wear the cloak without the collar if he so pleases.)

"We're sorry Alex. We won't do it again," Cooro said.

"Oh, you're going to do it again and you know it," Alex said and straightened up as he tied back his now past waist length hair.

"You should trust us more, you know," Husky said and folded up his map.

"I trust you as much as I need to and I know you well enough to know you are so going to forget my birthday again," Alex said and put his hair up into his bandannas and continued to put on his goggles with darkened lenses and his blue and gray, fingerless gloves.

"Um, we should probably get going now," Nana said and put on her hat.

"Yeah, let's go," Alex said and put his staff on his back and his sword on his waist. With that, they left for Spring Town.

--

Grace Raven: Well this was short and kinda suckish. Review if you liked this chapter and want the story updated.


	2. Lea

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 2**

**The Siblings**

"Let's spilt up," Alex said when the group got inside the town.

"Um, why?" Cooro asked and looked up at the boy.

"So it'll be easier to find jobs and stuff," Alex said and laughed nervously.

"Okay, let's do that," Husky said and walked off.

"Wait! Where are we going to meet up?" Nana yelled after Husky.

"We'll just find each other," Alex said as he walked off in the opposite direction of Husky and waved his hand.

Nana sighed heavily and said, "Fine." Then they picked a direction to go and went their separate ways.

Cooro walked through the streets; he looked back and forth until something caught his eye. A girl to be more exact. She had thigh length, golden blond hair and aquamarine eyes. She wore a white miniskirt with black leggings that reached her knees, black boots, a strapless white blouse with a pink flower print on it, and a pink jean jacket. The way she had styled her hair was in a way that it cupped around her ears and fell down her back in a ponytail. She was actually very pretty. But it wasn't how pretty she was that caught Cooro's eye; it was that she looked exactly like Alex. The Alex look-a-like tripped and dropped the mail she carried and Cooro did what he always did, ran over to help.

"Here you go," Cooro said and handed the Alex look-a-like a piece of mail. The girl looked up and Cooro noticed that her hair wasn't golden but the color of sand when the sun sets and her eyes were dark ocean blue instead of aquamarine. Just like Alex.

"Thanks," the girl said and took the mail from Cooro's hand and stood up.

"My name is Lea, how about you?" the newly named Lea said and held out her hand. The name rang a bell in Cooro's head but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Cooro," Cooro answered and shook her hand.

"Cooro, huh? Nice name. Well, pleased to meet you Cooro," Lea said and began to walk off.

Cooro made a small jog and began to walk next to Lea.

"So, how old are you, Lea?" Cooro asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fourteen," Lea said and smiled.

_First she looks like Alex and now she's the same age. Who is she? _Cooro thought to himself as he walked with Lea.

"Lea! We need your help in here!" a man yelled from a restaurant as Lea and Cooro passed it.

Lea turned her head to the man and said, "Okay, I'm coming." She ran into the restaurant with Cooro following.

"Okay, so what do you need help with?" Lea asked.

"Cleaning the tables," the man said and passed her two dish rags.

"Hey Cooro, do you think you could help?" Lea asked and turned to Cooro.

"Sure!" Cooro smiled.

"Good, here you go," Lea said and gave him one of the rags.

"I see you've found yourself yet another worker, Lea," the man said.

"Aw shut up!" Lea said.

"I'm looking for a job, maybe I can work here like he said," Cooro said and looked at Lea expectantly.

"Um, sure. Sounds great. You can start tomorrow," Lea said and smiled warmly.

"Thanks!" Cooro exclaimed and finished helping Lea clean the tables.

--

Grace Raven: Sorry it's short. But I want to try my best to make this a pretty long story seeing as it's going to be pretty short. (Shrugs shoulders) We'll just have to wait and see. Review if you liked this chapter and want the story updated.


	3. Kristi, Chris, and Lisa

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 3**

Response to review:

Princess Falling Star: What do you think?

--

Husky sighed as he walked through the streets still without a job.

"Where the hell is all the people who are hiring?" Husky asked himself and ruffled his silver hair in exasperation.

"Looking for a job?" a man asked from behind Husky and put his hand on Husky's shoulder. Husky looked up at the man and the guy said, "I'm in need for a pretty girl like you."

Before Husky could yell at the man for calling him a girl, someone took Husky's staff and hit the man on the head.

"That's a guy, not a girl dumbass!" the person, who was a girl herself, exclaimed and continued to hit the man on the head with Husky's staff until he left.

"I could have done that by myself, you know," Husky said.

The girl turned to him and said, "Sorry, I was having a bad day and needed something to take my anger out on. And when I saw this situation, I couldn't resist." She laughed slightly and handed Husky his staff.

The girl had thigh length, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore black jeans with a tied together, silver belt and a black blouse that showed her belly-button. Her hair was tied back into pigtails with black bows. One of the pigtails was lying on her shoulder while the other was pushed behind the other shoulder. She had a gray bracelet on her left wrist and white sandals.

"Kristi!" a different girl exclaimed as she ran down the streets towards the newly named Kristi and Husky.

"Hey, where were you?" Kristi asked when the girl came over to the two.

The girl caught her breath before saying, "I got lost."

"We've been here for a month, how could you get lost?"

"I just did, okay!" the girl exclaimed and she and Kristi somehow got caught into a yelling fight.

As the two fought, Husky took his time to study the new female. She had the same length and color of hair that Kristi had, as well as the same eye color. The only difference between the two was that Kristi's hair was strait while the other girl had wavy and slightly curly hair. Also, the other girl had three freckles under her eyes while Kristi did not. The girl wore a pair of blue jeans and a red, tie-died blouse. In her hair, she wore a red bandanna.

"Hey! Would you two stop yelling already?" Husky yelled himself to stop the two girls from fighting.

"Oh, I didn't see you. I'm Chris and this is Kristi," the girl with the red bandanna said and held out her hand. Husky scoffed and looked away muttering stupid girl.

"Hey, hey, no need to be some stubborn. Come on, I heard you were looking for a job, and me and my sister here own a restaurant that is looking for some workers," Kristi said and started to ruffle Husky's hair.

Husky slapped away her hand and said grumpily, "Fine, it's not like I'm having any luck finding jobs."

"Good, now let's go," Kristi said and walked off with Chris and Husky, reluctantly, following.

As they walked, Chris said, "Wait, we don't know your name."

Husky said nothing for awhile before saying, "My name is Husky."

"Husky? Like a dog?" Kristi asked innocently. A vein popped out of Husky's head but he continued to remain silent.

"I think that means 'yes', sis," Chris said and giggled slightly. Husky still didn't say anything.

"Huh, is that Lisa?" Kristi said and pointed to a girl with white hair who was talking to what seemed to be Senri.

Meanwhile, Senri was just staring blankly at a girl with thigh-length white hair and pale green eyes. She wore a stomach showing, white blouse and knee-length, white shorts. She had a long necklace with a white gem attached to it that was first wrapped once around her neck and then hung down. Under each of her eyes, she had three freckles.

"Lisa!" Kristi exclaimed and ran towards Lisa and Senri.

"Hey Kristi, Chris, this is Senri. And you are?" Lisa asked when she noticed Husky.

"Husky," he grumbled.

"Don't take mind of him. He's stubborn. So, are you going to recruit Senri for the restaurant, sis?" Chris asked.

"Sis'? She doesn't look a thing like you two," Husky said. It was true, she didn't look anything like neither Kristi nor Chris. Other than the fact that she had different colored hair and eyes, her own skin color was different than her apparent sisters. Both Kristi and Chris had a slight tint of tan in their skin while Lisa had pale skin that even rivaled Husky's. The only resemblance she had to the two was the freckles under her eyes that were similar to Chris's.

"So? We're sisters and that's that," Lisa said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways, shouldn't we be getting back to work?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kristi said and they all started walking to the restaurant.

As they walked, Husky couldn't help feel he had heard the three girl's names before and had even seen their faces before. But he knew he hadn't met them before, so what was this feeling that he knew them somehow.

--

Grace Raven: Okay, so if you haven't figured out by now, all these people I'm introducing are Alex's siblings. He's talked about them before but Cooro and the others have forgotten. Review if you liked this chapter and want the story updated.


	4. John and Jacob

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 4**

Response to review:

Princess Falling Star (she's like the only one who reviews this story): Kristi has a sense for these things.

--

Nana ran her fingers through her hair and sighed and swung her legs as she sat on a box left out in the street. She flung her hair behind her shoulder and sighed yet again. No one had yet to hire her and she had been walking for hours now. She should be used to walking around for hours by now, but ever since Alex joined the group, whenever her feet were tired he would carry her piggyback until she could walk again. Husky always seemed ticked off when he did that but everytime someone would ask what was wrong he would say,

"Nana shouldn't be relying on Alex to carry her around just because she's tired." But everytime, Alex countered his words with,

"Husky, just because I'm carrying Nana doesn't mean I like her. So don't worry, your little girlfriend is all yours." Husky never heard past the word girlfriend and once Alex finished his sentence Husky would usually yell,

"She's not my girlfriend!" Alex always rolled his eyes and said,

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need to believe." He would then place Nana down and walk off and everytime no one couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across Husky's cheeks. As Nana thought about this, she didn't even notice two guys stop in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here kiddy?" one of them asked and Nana snapped out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"He said 'what are you doing out here?'" the other boy said.

They both had chin length, fire orange hair and grass green eyes. They both had three freckles under each of their eyes and a slight tint of tan in their skin. They looked exactly alike.

"Oh, sorry I was kinda drifting off there," Nana said and added a slight chuckle.

"I see, I do that myself sometimes," one of the boys said and scratched the back of his head adding a toothy grin.

The other one rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"Well the smiling idiot there is John and I'm Jacob," the apparent Jacob said.

Nana shook his hand and said, "I'm Nana."

"Well Nana, nice to meet you," Jacob said and made his own toothy smile.

John had an orange t-shirt, white basketball shorts, and white tennis shoes on and Jacob wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Nana nodded and John's smile faded just before he said, "Now, why are you here. You don't really look like a tourist but I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm a traveler."

"A traveler huh? Cool. Me and my brother Jacob here are travelers. But we've managed to stay in this town for about a month or two. We even own a restaurant."

Nana perked and said hopefully, "Can you give me a job?"

The two identical twins, guessed by Nana, looked at each other then back at Nana and said at the same time, "Sure. We're looking for a new worker."

Nana smiled happily and jumped off of the box and followed John and Jacob to wherever they were going. She stopped trailing behind them when she saw the familiar silver and gray heads of hair.

She ran over to the two boys and said as she waved, "Husky, Senri, hey!"

Husky and Senri turned to their friend but it surprised Nana when she saw three girls in front of them turn around as well. Nana reached her friends and bent over to catch her breath.

"Did you find a job Nana?" Husky asked.

Nana looked and smiled brightly before she nodded.

She stood up strait and John decided to put his hand on her head and lean over slightly.

"Yeah, we gave her one," John said and smiled toothily. Then a fist came down on his head and John was sent to the ground. The one who had punched him was Kristi and she started to stomp him on the head with one of her sandaled feet.

"How many times have I told you not to use a girl as something to lean against!" she yelled shrilly and stopped stomping on him but kept her foot on his head.

"You never told me that!" John retorted and she stomped on him once more.

"No back talking!" Kristi said and actually kicked him in the head.

Nana backed up and glanced up at Jacob.

He understood and said, "Every girl in our family are short tempered and when their angry they will do something like that."

"Oh, she's your sister?" Nana asked.

Jacob nodded and pointed to the girls.

"That's Kristi, Chris, and Lisa. Their all my fraternal twin sisters."

All at the same time, the girls said, "Hey." Nana smiled and waved a little before going stand between Husky and Senri.

"Now that we're acquainted, can we please go to the restaurant now? I'm getting hungry," Chris said and turned her back to the others.

"Okay, let's go," Lisa said and walked off with everyone following.

When they finally made it, they were greeted by Cooro in his overly happy state.

"Husky, Senri, Nana! Are you getting jobs here as well?"

Husky, Nana, and Senri nodded and Cooro threw his hands up in excitement, "That's great! Now we can work together!"

"What about Alex? Does he work here as well?" Nana asked and Cooro shook his head.

"I haven't seen him," Cooro said.

"What's with all the ruckus?" a girl with blond hair asked and walked into the room. Husky, Senri, and Nana gaped at the sight of the girl seeing as she looked exactly like Alex except the female version.

"These are my friends Lea," Cooro said.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Cooro's friends. I'm Lea." She held out her hand. But no one shook her hand because they were still trying to figure out why she looked so much like Alex.

"Hey! Introduce yourselves to my sister!" Kristi ordered and Chris slapped her.

"Would you calm yourself? You're as bad as Alice when she's angry," Chris said.

"No I'm not! She's much worse!"

Chris contemplated this for awhile before saying, "True."

"Who is Alice?" Cooro asked.

"No one important," Lisa said and sat down at a long table.

"So who are you?" John asked and bent down to face Cooro.

"I'm Cooro! You?" Cooro asked optimistically.

"They're my twin siblings. Kristi, Chris, Lea, Lisa, John, and Jacob," Lea said.

"Oh, well these are my friends Husky, Senri, and Nana," Cooro introduced his friends.

"Didn't you mention a guy name Alex? Where is he?" Jacob asked.

"He's another friend of ours. He travels with us as well," Husky said.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is that he looks a lot like Lea," Nana said and caught the attention of all the siblings.

"The only people we know who look like Lea are our mother and Al-" John said but was interrupted by one of the chefs coming in holding a bunch of food and yelling, "We're finished! Where do you want it?"

"Over here is fine," Lisa said and raised her hand so he knew where to go.

Cooro ran over to the food and practically drooled over it.

Lea chuckled and said, "I had the chefs make it so that my siblings and I could eat when we returned. But there's so much because I was expecting them to bring people we were going to hire."

Husky looked up to Chris and asked, "Is that pretty much the only reason you were talking to us?"

Chris smiled nervously and nodded.

"What? Were you suspecting something different?" Chris asked.

Husky rolled his eyes and went to hold back Cooro so he wouldn't eat all the food. Everyone sat down and ate the food, eventually starting to talk to each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked and everyone turned to see Alex standing in front of the table.

"Hey Alex, we're here because these guys gave us a job!" Cooro exclaimed happily.

"I didn't mean you guys, Cooro," Alex said and did something he had never done in front of complete strangers. He removed his cloak collar, bandannas, and goggles. He even bothered to untie his hair so it rested on his shoulders.

"I meant my siblings." At those words, Cooro and the others eyes widened in realization of who they were.

--

Grace Raven: Finally finished with this one. Pretty soon you're going to discover something about Alex. I can't wait….hehehe. Review if you liked this chapter and want the story updated.


	5. What the Incident Is

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 5**

Princess Falling Star: You should already know that because the answer is in chapter 5 of Meeting Alex. But, if you want, I'll re-explain it.

Twilinden: The review showed. Yay!

Grace Raven: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was busy.

--

"Wait a minute, your Alex's siblings?" Cooro asked.

"Dummy, I just said that," Alex said irritated.

"B-but," Lea stuttered.

Alex rolled his eyes and bent over the table to be face to face with Lea.

"Lea, I look just like you. Who else could I be?" Alex asked rudely.

Lea stared at the boy for a couple of seconds before widening her eyes and jumping up to tackle him. To not fall over, Alex caught her and spun around once. When he stopped, he had his arm around his sister's waist and she had he arms wrapped around Alex's neck.

"It really is you, Alex. I thought you were still in the town with Jerry and the others," Lea said joyfully.

"I decided to leave because no one liked me. When Cooro and the others came, I decided to go with them and here we are."

"That definitely explains it," Lea said.

Alex rolled his eyes and said, "As slow as ever, I see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lea said angrily and started to choke him.

Alex struggled out of her grip and exclaimed, "I was joking, Lea! Don't you know when I'm joking?"

"Whatever," Lea said and sat back down in her seat.

"So, why are _you _here?" Alex asked and took an empty seat next to Cooro and across from Chris.

"We own the restaurant," Kristi answered.

"And you didn't come for me?"

"We had to own it for six months before one of us could leave. We've only owned the restaurant for three months," John answered.

"I see."

"So, Cooro, how has Alex been treating you?" Jacob asked.

"He's been great! The food he cooks us is really good," Cooro answered happily.

"That's all? The food I cook you is the only thing that makes you happy?" Alex inquired.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Alex laughed slightly and said, "In a way, Cooro. In a way."

His siblings seemed intrigued by Alex's small laugh and even a little surprised by it. But their expressions were washed away when Husky said, "Though, there are some moments where he annoys the heck out of us."

"Oh please, I'm just teasing. It only annoys you because I'm making fun of you and your little girlfriend," Alex said adding a mocking tone to the last word.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Husky snapped and Alex laughed out loud.

When he was seemingly calmed down, Alex said, "You see? That's where I get the fun of it. Your little outbursts are so very funny."

Husky glared at him and Alex gave an innocent smile back.

"Well that's Alex for you. He loves to be annoying," Kristi said and Alex snapped his head at her.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what she means," Lisa said and Alex glared at her.

"Well I know one thing that annoys Alex," John said with and evil glint in his green eyes.

"What is it?" Nana asked.

"Tickling him," Jacob said with a similar glint.

Alex's expression turned into horror when Jacob said those two words and quickly got out of his chair to run.

"Oh no you don't," John and Jacob said together and chased after him until they caught him and started to tickle the blond hair boy.

Speaking over Alex loud laughs, Chris said, "It's been a long time since we've seen that."

"Seen what? Alex being tickled?" Nana inquired.

With a mix between a sad and happy smile, Kristi said, "No, his smile."

"You miss his smile?" Cooro chirped.

"No, more as of his _genuine _smile," Lisa said.

"Genuine?" Senri asked with an unchanging face.

"Yeah, after the incident…" Lea's voice trailed off and Alex's loud laughter stopped immediately.

Alex walked over to the others and slammed his hands on the tables.

"Don't tell me you were going to tell them!" he exclaimed practically yelling.

"We weren't. We were just talking," Chris said trying to keep her brother calm.

"If you were just talking, then 'the incident' wouldn't be coming into the conversation!"

Cooro, Husky, Senri, and Nana moved back at Alex's yelled words. They had only seen him like this once and when that happened, he practically destroyed his apartment.

Alex's angry eyes became sad and he pushed the table and ran out of the restaurant. He couldn't let his friends see him like that, not again, not after what happened the last time.

Alex finally stopped on top of a hill on the outskirts of town. He fell to his knees and clung onto the only tree there.

"Alex," a girl's voice said and Alex turned his head. What he saw was Lea standing just a couple feet behind him.

"What do you want?" He turned his head so he didn't face her.

Lea put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything about it. All I really said was 'the incident'. I wasn't planning on saying anything else. I promise."

"It's okay. You know how I get whenever it's mentioned. I'll be fine in awhile," Alex said and stood up.

Lea wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him from behind.

"I promise, I won't say anything about it to them ever again." She was on the verge of tears and Alex took her arms off of him.

He turned around and saw that her dark ocean blue eyes were now stained red. She looked at him expectantly and he hugged her. She again rested her hands on his neck and stood silently as Alex cried on her shoulder.

No matter what she did, she would never understand how he felt. He had sacrificed himself to save Jacob, even though afterwards, every smile he gave them wasn't genuine. He wasn't the same ever again. His bright eyes never shined the way they used to and his pretty face never brightened again.

Even though it hurt her to see him like this, Lea knew that if she purposely went through the same thing Alex did just to understand what he was feeling, that he would never forgive her. Even if she said everything would be fine, they both knew it would be a lie. No, nothing could ever be the same after the incident. Not Alex, not Lea, and defiantly not one of the siblings could ever go back to the way it used to be.

"I know this is personal, but, what happened to Alex? What was the incident?" Husky asked as everyone else watched the exchange between Alex and Lea. All the siblings looked down to the ground and stayed unresponsive.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Nana said and nudged Husky for sticking his nose in their business.

"No, you have the right to know. After all, you are his friends," John said still looking at the ground with his brother and sisters.

"Seven years ago," Chris began, "we came to Gemini City."

"It was a very beautiful town. A lot of buildings and shops. A marketer's heaven if you will," Kristi said.

"Anyways, getting back on topic, we didn't have enough money to pay for supplies in the market town, so we went to a separate part of Gemini City where everything wasn't as clean and sparkly as what you see when you walk in so we could find what we wanted for what we could pay," John said.

"I ended up getting mixed up with the wrong people and while I was with Alex, they captured us and took us to a small building," Jacob said and everyone could see he was slowly suffering as he spoke.

"They tied me up and placed me in the middle of the floor. As some of the cronies held Alex back, the boss started to beat me. He was mad I didn't pay him for what I had bought from him on time, so he was beating me as payment. Alex couldn't take watching me being hurt and said that if the boss would stop hurting me, that he would do anything the boss wanted to do with him." Jacob clenched his fists and Cooro and the others wanted to tell him to stop but couldn't. They wanted to know what had happened even though Alex may never forgive them for asking.

Jacob looked up so he could see Alex and Lea. He then continued the explanation.

"I wanted to stop him, but the bosses cronies tied up my mouth before I could say anything. I still remember what Alex said to me before I was thrown into a closet. His exact words were 'Don't worry, Jacob. I'm nothing but an animal while you still have a chance to lead a normal life. If I don't make it back, tell the others I love them'. I still don't understand what he ment by that." A sad smile came across his lips.

"I couldn't see anything, but I do remember hearing many screams of pain. Each and everyone coming from Alex. When I was finally released, Alex had been…" his voice trailed off and a tear fell down his face.

"Alex had been what?" Cooro asked even though he knew he probably didn't want to hear it.

Everyone was silent. Some of the siblings were chewing on their thumb while the others were biting their lower lip.

Silence continued to fill the air until Lisa said, "He was… raped."

--

Grace Raven: Okay, need to get something straight. I'm not purposely stealing what happened to Alex from Secrets by Princess Falling Star. But think of it, what is the most traumatizing thing for a child to go through? Either ways, review if you liked this chapter and want the story updated.


	6. Hatred and Quick Recoveries

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 6**

Responses to Reviews

Princess Falling Star: I needed something really bad to happen to Alex, and what I used was the only thing I could think of. I promise I won't do it again.

Twilinden: (jaw on floor) **Alex: Drools starting to come out**. **Me: Right (cleans self off) I'm just going to try not calling you crazy over there in the corner.**

Jo Ann: It's dark; yeah, yeah, I know.

--

As the words left Lisa's lips, everyone stared at her forwardness. At first glance, you expected her to be distant and silent, like Senri. Never so open about what happened to her own twin sibling.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked as he and Lea walked down the hill to the others.

They looked at him, just staring for they were unsure they could ever look at him the same way again. Losing his parents in a fire was tragic enough, now this? They just couldn't believe someone who could tease and smile so easily and happily could have _ever _had something like a rape happen to him.

The air was becoming tense and almost suffocating, until Alex asked, "You told them, didn't you?" His voice was sad and quiet and slightly cracked, most of it was probably because of the fact he was crying earlier.

"We're sorry. But they're your friends, so they have a right to know," Kristi whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We've made plenty of friends. Why are they any different?" Alex asked harshly. He was most obviously pleased with his friend's new knowledge of his past.

"Because they've made you smile the way you've used to, damn it!" Chris exclaimed and everyone was taken aback, everyone except Alex that is. His face remained cold and unmoving, his eyes could have broken any person's courage, no matter how strong it was.

"…The way I smile is of no concern of yours. You keep leaving and leaving. Usually leaving me in a place where everyone eventually hates me. I've gained more injuries on my body that I've caused myself then I have injuries caused by others. You know nothing about me anymore. So stop telling my friends my past," Alex said harshly, his pretty blue eyes filled with hatred for the only family he had left.

"Alex, calm down. Before _it _happens again," Jacob said in a monotonous voice and Alex seemed to come back to normal. Husky could have even sworn his pupils form into a circle after slitting themselves to look like a snake's pupils.

"Sorry, I'm going to go to bed. Where do you guys sleep?" Alex asked and turned his head to his identical sister, Lea, who was standing just a couple inches behind the blond.

"I'll show you," Lea said and Alex began to walk forward. But Lea had other plans. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and he stopped. She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his skinny waist.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked and looked at his sister with quizzical dark blue eyes, while at the same time trying to keep his balance because Lea's weight was currently pulling him back.

"I want you to give me a piggyback ride," Lea whined and Alex groaned.

"Why would I?"

"What? You've done it before." Lea's voice was becoming quite childish, bringing Nana and the others back to the times Alex had acted childish himself. The resemblance between the two golden blonds was starting to become incredibly close.

"That was only because you hurt your ankle. And I was carrying you bridal style, not piggyback. Your thinking of John and Jacob," Alex said and stuck his nose in the air as though he suddenly had a regal manner to himself.

"Come on!" Lea whined again and gripped Alex around both his waist and neck harder.

"Fine! Just stop suffocating me!" Alex exclaimed and put his arms under his sister's thighs, trying his best to not grab her long hair.

"Yay!" Lea said happily and let her arms rest on his shoulders and let her skinny legs hang.

"But don't expect it to be a smooth ride," Alex said with a devilish glint in his eye. And before anyone knew it, Alex had sprinted into a run with Lea laughing happily as the wind blew in her hair.

"Alex, wait!" Cooro yelled after the two blonds and ran after his friends; one close, one new.

Senri followed in his usual monotone fashion, with Husky and Nana sighing before following as well.

Kristi and the others stayed behind, though. Each one with a serious face.

"That was a close cut. The control was almost lost," John said and the others nodded in agreement.

"It was probably just because we told his friends about the incident," Kristi said and shrugged.

"You're too optimistic for a girl with your condition," Lisa stated and Kristi smirked.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't a condition," Kristi said slyly.

"But still," Lisa said.

"Either ways, we probably shouldn't worry too much about it. Just look at him, he recovered really quickly," Chris said.

"But that's because we were here," Jacob said and the serious faces returned.

"We'll deal with that later. Now come on, the sun's going to set soon," Kristi said and led her family away.

--

Grace Raven: Short chapter, I know. Next chapter you learn something about Alex you won't expect. I can't wait . Review if you like the chapter and want the story updated.


	7. He's Not Who He Says He Is

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 7**

Grace Raven: Oh come on! Only one review? Don't you people love me anymore?!

**Alex: Well maybe you didn't give them enough time to review. I mean, just because you don't have any school for the rest of the week doesn't mean everyone else doesn't.**

Me: Whatever. Besides, I couldn't resist making this chapter.

**Alex: Is this the chapter where you tell everyone I'm a- **Me: No, Alex. That's not until Unexpected Revelations.

**Alex: Oh, okay. I understand…**

Response to review:

Jo Ann: Okay, mama-chan, I'll make you a deal. Only if the people offer 100 for you to tell them you will tell them, got it?

GR: Now to the story .

--

"Thanks for the food," Nana thanked when they finished dinner.

"Your welcome. Alex, help me wash the dishes," Chris said as she picked up the plates.

"I'm still tired from my nap, which you interrupted!" Alex exclaimed and yawned.

"We couldn't let you starve, could we?" Lea asked and Alex stood up.

"Fine, I'll help. But only as long as John and Jacob help as well," Alex said and the two orange haired boys snapped their heads at him.

"Why us?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Because you're the ones that woke me up. Now help before I force you," Alex said sternly and his brothers sulked into the kitchen.

Alex waved to his friends before he entered the kitchen himself.

"He sure recovered quickly," Nana remarked and Husky nodded.

"Yeah, maybe it's because of his siblings," Husky said.

"Que?" Nana asked using a word Alex taught her.

"Well they are the only family he has left. So he's bound to be close to them," Cooro said happily as he, Senri, Husky and Nana were cleaning.

"Probably. But I'm still worried. That look on his face when he found out we knew about….the incident was really scary. I just hope he doesn't hate us for asking about it," Nana said.

"Don't worry, he doesn't hate you," Lea said and startled Husky and Nana.

"Yeah, he seems to have become really close to you guys. Like you're his siblings. Besides us, of course," Kristi said and sat on one of the tables.

Lisa nodded with a smile and said, "She's right. Besides, if you can get him to smile genuinely again, then everytime he gets mad at you, it'll go away quickly."

"But he doesn't smile genuinely for you. So does that mean if he gets mad at you, it takes awhile for him to forgive you?" Cooro asked and received a hurtful pinch in the ear from Nana.

"No. He forgives us as quickly as he forgives you," Kristi said quietly.

"…Why?" Senri asked in his monotone voice and Lisa seemed to be the only one who understood what he meant.

"The reason for why he doesn't smile for us the way he does you is because we were there. After the incident, he almost lost his mind. He attack us and almost killed one of us," Lisa said and stole a quick glance and Lea while the others gasped.

"He felt bad about it and, out of some sort of defense mechanism, he stopped smiling genuinely at us," Lea finished with a sad face.

"We are done cleaning!" John exclaimed and walked out merrily from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and now I can't feel my skin," Jacob sulked and Alex and Chris chuckled at him.

"…." Senri said nothing and instead picked several flowers in a small vase next to the cash register.

"Senri?" Alex asked and sat on the counter next to the vase.

Senri held up a violet black rose and Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see, your pressing flowers in your book so you can remember my siblings," Alex smiled and Senri nodded.

"So let me guess. The one your holding up right now is Kristi, that red one is Chris, the pink one is Lea, the white one is Lisa, the orange one is John, and the green one is Jacob. Am I right?" Alex asked and Senri nodded.

"Weird, he picked the flowers that were our favorite colors," Lea noted and Alex smiled at her.

"That's Senri for you, silent, hard to predict, and weird," Alex said happily and grabbed his backpack.

"The sun's setting, we should start getting ready for bed," Husky said and the others nodded in agreement. They then went to a small house behind the restaurant.

The inside was simple. There were three sliding doors; one in the middle, one on the left and one on the right. There was a low platform in the middle of the room that the three doors were on.

Lea pointed to the middle door and said, "Cooro, you and your friends sleep in there."

"Got it," Cooro said happily and opened the door, revealing an empty room with just two beds and some sleeping bags in the middle.

"Goodnight," the siblings said simultaneously and the girls walked in the room on the left while John and Jacob took the room on the right. Alex went in the room his friends were in.

Later that night, Alex woke up and sat up in the bed he and Cooro slept in. Husky and Nana had taken the other bed while Senri slept on the floor seeing as he preferred it. Alex jumped over Cooro and tiptoed out of the room. When he opened the sliding door, he saw Lea sitting on the platform, her feet on the floor under the platform. She had set three lit candles on both sides of her. The door to the small house was open, to reveal the full moon and the sky engulfed in stars.

"Lea," Alex said and Lea turned her head suddenly.

"Oh Alex, you scared me," Lea said letting her body show she had inwardly sighed in relief.

Alex smirked and said, "You should know it's me by now. Don't you know my voice?"

"…." Lea said nothing and faced forward. Alex frowned slightly and shrugged her action off before sitting down next to her. He could visibly see a smile form on her lips when he did so. He smiled himself and gazed at the moon. Nothing but silence filled the air, but it wasn't an awkward silence, no, it was the exact opposite. It was comfortable and calming. Alex's favorite thing.

Alex loved just sitting with his sister, nothing but silence between them. He loved a calming it was. He especially loved it when they were in front of the moon. The beauty it gave off always entranced him.

"Alex," Lea said and Alex looked at her, surprised she would break such a silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hiding it from them?" Lea asked, not looking at her twin.

Alex looked at his lap and said, "If you mean the incident, then you're kinda late to be asking that."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Lea said in a monotone voice with a hint of anger.

Alex moved his eyes to look at her, now he knew she was serious. When she sounded like that, when she was sounding like him when he was thinking or mad, he knew she was taking the matter very seriously.

Alex looked down again and said, "I don't want them to get hurt, that's why."

"They should be able to handle it. Despite the fact their still children, their +anima. They certainly should be strong enough to handle it."

"I've known them for almost a whole year now. I think it's too late to tell them." Alex joked but a slight scowl remained on Lea's face.

"That doesn't change anything. Alex, your fourteen! You should know by now not to hide such secrets from them. I can understand the incident, but what about your lleno-"

"Lea, it's my life and my friends. I can do as I please. Besides, why are you even consulting me about it?" Alex asked, interrupting her.

"Because you've become so close to them, damn it!" Lea exclaimed and Alex stood up.

"I've become close with many people and they knew the truth, but what happened to them? They either died or ran away from us or attacked us," Alex said.

"You're over exaggerating," Lea said.

"I'm adding in everyone who had to do with our lives," Alex said and Lea said nothing.

"….You're just like mother," Lea finally said.

"What?" Alex asked, anger building inside of him.

"I said you're just like mother. I know you hate being compared to her, but it's true. It wasn't until a year after her death we learned she was actually the most powerful business leader in this world, including Sailand and the black market. She kept secrets like that because she was trying to protect us, give us a happy life. But then she was killed and we turned into what we are now. If you keep hiding your true identity, only bad things will happen to your friends," Lea said and Alex punched the wall, almost waking up John and Jacob.

"She died turning down a demented client. I can't die unless of old age, so we're nothing alike except by our appearance. I will never be her," Alex said harshly and Lea flinched slightly.

"You both keep dangerous secrets that you don't tell anyone until it's too late," Lea said silently and Alex walked off.

"Ali-"

"Don't call me by my real name," Alex interrupted and left Lea sitting alone.

"Those two are so much alike, it's almost scary," Lea whispered to herself with a sad smile.

--

Grace Raven: So Alex isn't who he says he is; bet you weren't expecting that, were ya? Also, you might want to remember what Lea got out of Alex's real name (remember "Ali"). It'll serve some good in my next story. Review if you like this chapter and want the story updated. Wah! The story is almost over! So is Meeting Alex! I'm so sad!


	8. Strange Marks

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 8**

Responses to reviews:

Jo Ann: I think we're getting ahead of ourselves here.

Princess Falling Star: Yes, don't we all.

Grace: (counting number of reviews) O.o……….apparently this story isn't very popular. Here's something random….I love the song _Pain_ by Three Days Grace! I'm currently listening. I've also found the PERFECT song for Alex…..it's _Easier to Run _by Linkin Park. It describes him so well. Also, I think this is going to be the last chapter, but I'll try to sort it into two…but no promises.

--

The next morning, when Cooro woke up, he noticed Alex wasn't there. He got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room so he didn't wake his sleeping friends.

"I can't tell you how much I missed wearing this," a female voice said from the girl's room as Cooro passed it. He opened the door to find everyone of Alex's siblings, excluding Alex himself, in the room.

Lea, who had her back to Cooro, turned her head and asked, "Cooro, something wrong?"

"No, just looking for Alex," Cooro answered.

"I'll go find him," Lea said and stood up. After dusting off her blue skirt, she left the room and Cooro entered, taking Lea's spot.

"What were you talking about?" Cooro asked.

"We were discussing weather Alex would stay with us or go with you," Kristi answered quickly, maybe too quickly.

"I'll decide for myself, thank you very much," Alex said when he came in.

"Sorry, nii-chan (brother…I think), we were just talking. We were going to ask you as well," John said and Alex sighed.

"Fine, just don't talk about things like that behind my back. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go finish breakfast. Cooro, go wake the others," Alex ordered and walked out of the small room with Cooro following.

"Sheesh, if he doesn't want to blow his cover, then why does he cook?" Lisa said silently.

"Agreed," Chris stated and the others nodded.

"Your cooking got better, nii-chan," Lisa remarked as she ate the food.

"Muchas gracias mi amigo," Alex said as he comforted himself into his seat.

"Uh…." Cooro 'said' and Alex rolled his eyes.

"I said 'much thanks my friend'," Alex answered and received an 'oooooh' from his friends.

"So, Alex, are you going to stay with your friends after this?" Lea asked.

"I don't really know. I'll figure things out," Alex said solemnly and the rest of breakfast was filled with an awkward silence.

As they ate, Husky noticed three small dots coming out of Lea's sleeve.

"Hey Lea, what are those things on your arm?" Husky asked and put his finger over her arm.

"They're freckles," Lea said and shrugged his hand off.

"You sure?" Husky asked, unbelieving.

"Yes I'm sure!" Lea exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Husky asked nothing more, but he started to notice some other things that looked out of the ordinary. He noticed on the back of Chris's neck there was something that looked like a fang, on Kristi's side's there were small points coming out of her blouse, coming out of John's collar was another point, on Jacob's shoulder there was something circular that was covered by his sleeve, and out of Lisa's low collar were three points. Each of them slightly looked like possible +Anima markings.

--


	9. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Why must I repeat it? Ugh, I DON'T OWN PLUS ANIMA OR ITS CHARACTERS EXCEPT ALEX AND HIS FAMILY BECAUSE I MADE THEM UP!

**Chapter 9**

Responses to Reviews:

Princess Falling Star: When did I say Alex was a +Anima? Also, you spelled septuplets right.

Shadow793: Yes, that is sad.

--

Cooro woke up and saw Alex wasn't sleeping next to him like he was last night. He turned around and noticed Nana wasn't in her bed either. Cooro shrugged and jumped off the bed. When he opened the door, he saw his two missing friends….fighting.

"Who gave you the right to say that?" Nana yelled at Alex.

"I did!" Alex yelled back. Cooro was honestly confused. Alex never picked a fight with one of them; he practically tried to avoid any conflict with the group.

"You jerk!" Nana screamed.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex said while rolling his eyes. Nana huffed and stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Cooro asked.

"Like its any of your business, feather duster," Alex stated meanly and grabbed his clothes.

"There goes that temper of his," John said as he peered out of his door.

"But Nana must have done something to make him _that_ mad," Kristi said as she came out of her room, pulling down her belly showing blouse.

"Yeah, last time I saw him mad…..actually, I can't remember the last time he was mad," Cooro said and sat down on the platform.

"He'll be fine in a little while. Trust me," Chris said as she tied her bandanna.

But, he didn't get better. Pretty soon, Cooro saw Alex starting another fight, but with Husky this time.

"For the millionth time, Alex, I don't like Nana," Husky said through his teeth.

"Oh please, you expect me to believe that?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I do."

"Fine. Besides, why would I want to pair a girl with another one?" That hit the spot.

"I am not a girl!" Husky yelled at Alex's calm face.

"Yeah right. What 'boy' wears earrings?"

"They were a present from my parents!"

"Uh-huh. And my hair was a present from a leprechaun," Alex said sarcastically. Was he trying to get his head hammered into his neck?

"Alex, you're pushing your luck!" Husky warned.

"What luck? All my luck has given me is no parents and having to travel with idiots like you."

Husky threw down his staff and Alex caught it. He twisted it and caused Husky to fall on the floor.

"Maybe you really aren't a girl. Because last time I checked, girls had better grace than that." With that, Alex left.

"Damn it, I hate you Alex!" Husky screamed after Alex.

Alex paused for awhile but kept going.

Cooro went to pick Husky up. And when he did, Husky said, "When we leave this town, we should leave without Alex."

"What? Are you crazy? Alex is our friend!" Cooro exclaimed.

"Would a friend do that?" Husky asked and Cooro said nothing. Husky ripped his arm away from Cooro and walked off.

_What's up with him today? _Cooro thought to himself as he watched Alex walk away.

After lunch, Cooro found yet another fight brewing. This time, Alex was battling Senri.

"Why do you even keep that stupid book? You can't read," Alex said but Senri continued flipping through the pages.

"Whoever gave it to you must not be pretty smart to think you could read it." Senri slammed his book shut to warn Alex he was pushing Senri's patience.

"What? Don't like me insulting your stupid book? It's not of very good use, so why don't I hold onto it for you?" Alex asked and took Senri's book. Senri growled as Alex started to flip it around. Alex took out a flower, more importantly, a Crystala flower.

"If you want it, come get it," Alex taunted as he held the flower by the stem with just two fingers, daring to drop it.

Senri's growl increased and he plucked the flower from Alex's hand and stormed off after grabbing the book as well. After a few moments, Alex turned around and went the other way. Cooro jogged over to Alex and stood in front of him.

"What is with you today? You're fighting with everyone," Cooro asked.

"Well maybe it's because I'm not happy here!" Alex snapped.

"N-not happy here?" Cooro asked.

"You heard me. I'm not happy here! When I joined you and the others, all I was doing was getting away from that town. I was hoping for a better life. But all I got was an idiot, a short tempered boy who looks like a girl, a silent teenager who doesn't even talk, and a girly girl. What's there that I haven't already seen more than my fair share? You know what? I take back what I told you at the hotel. I do regret not waiting for my siblings. So just buzz off, feather duster, 'cause I don't care about you and your little group anymore!" Alex exclaimed and walked past Cooro.

That's when Cooro felt something he rarely ever felt. Anger and hatred. He hated Alex, he couldn't stand the blond anymore. Cooro ran back to his room and started packing his bag.

"Cooro? Is something wrong?" Nana asked.

"I can't stand Alex anymore! Let's just leave without him!" Cooro exclaimed and threw his backpack over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Husky asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now let's just go," Cooro said and stormed out of the room, with his friends willingly following.

As they walked, Husky noticed Nana lagging behind.

"Is something wrong, Nana?" Husky asked.

"It's different without him," Nana stated.

Cooro looked at her and then the buildings from the town they were pretty far away from.

"Do you want to go back?" Cooro asked.

"Si, Alex is our friend. He was probably not feeling well and that's why he acted the way he did."

"You're probably right. Come on, let's go back and apologize," Cooro said and started heading back.

"Okay, but if he doesn't apologize back, we should just leave," Husky said and Nana grabbed his hand.

"Come on, if you don't hurry up, we will leave you behind," Nana joked and Husky blushed from Nana holding his hand.

When the group made it back, the first people they found were Lisa and Lea. Lisa was in a white skirt and light green blouse and Lea wore a dark blue skirt and blouse.

"Lea, Lisa, hey!" Cooro exclaimed as he ran over to the two twins.

"Eh, Cooro, Husky, Nana, Senri? What's wrong?" Lisa asked as Lea placed a piece of mail behind the stack she held before pausing to look at the four.

"Have you seen Alex? We wanted to apologize to him," Nana said and Lea snapped her head back to her mail.

"You should just leave," Lea said coldly.

"What?" Senri asked.

Lea sighed and said, "The only reason he was fighting with you guys this morning was to test you."

"Test us? Why?" Husky asked.

"We've had many friends over the years, but everytime we have to leave, they don't come with us. The last group of friends we had, Alex was really close with, he even fell in love with one of them. But they just up and left us even though they promised to stay with us. Because of that, Alex couldn't get close to anyone else because he feared they'd leave him. You are the only ones I know that he's allowed to get as close with as he did them. But, when he saw us, he knew he would have to make a decision. Go with you or stay with his siblings. Definitely a hard choice. So he decided to test you by fighting with you. If you chose to stay, he'd leave with you, but if you left without him, he'd stay with us. And seeing as you left, he's staying with us. So it's in your best interest to leave," Lea explained.

After a few moments, the group left.

When they were gone, Lea said, "Lisa, thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For not telling them."

"It's your life, not mine."

"Yeah, if it was your life, you would have gone either ways."

"Your right. But maybe that's because I'm not as clingy as you, Liccia," Lisa mocked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by my nickname? It makes no sense," Lea said.

"Sorry, just trying to cheer you up."

"Last time I checked, I don't smile genuinely anymore, so I doubt it's a good idea to try and cheer me up."

"Well it was worth a shot."

"Whatever. Come on, the others are waiting for us. Especially that pink dressed girl."

"I don't think it's very nice to make fun of your twin, especially your identical twin."


End file.
